Solisanctia
Overview Followers of Solisanctia, or Solisancts, believe that Aurorae's light is the originator of life, and that is their sacred duty to carefully preserve and ensure the continuation of unperverted life on Crelen. Additionally, it incorporates the worship of Tyr, the Defender of Man as granting humans the concepts of justice, morality and, innocence. Solisanctia is the state religion of the Coralian Empire, and there are very strong hints of human supremacism which is widely endorsed in the Empire. Mythos During the Divine Ordering, when the greater gods began to order the universe from chaos, Aurorae alone created the first living begins and sustained them with his holy light as they grew and multiplied. Under his careful guidance, living beings adapted to each environment to fulfill niches. Once Crelen was habitable and filled with plants and animals, Aurorae created man and woman to administer over the world. Once satisifed with His creation, Aurorae manifested himself upon the mortal plane of existence in His entirety to make the Sun. With Aurorae's power focused on maintaining life, Odus took it upon Himself to continue Aurorae's vision by elevating man beyond their primitive condition. He granted a higher state of consciousness. Fortuna, Luna, Kronos would add their own elements to Creation later on. For a time only known to Kronos, the world was perfect. Faras grew jealous of what the other Gods had done, and sought to twist and pervert Creation to spite the others. He did the unspeakable and merged man with animal, creating an abundance of animal-like humanoids. Mystra would attempt to intervene, but was slain by Faras. Her lifeforce rained down upon Crelen and merged with energy to create Arcane Magic; which would further corrupt man into beings like Elves. Man would be first to create civilisation, and with many events and ideas generated new, lesser gods formed. When the first innocent human was slain by a monster, Tyr was born and established a holy order of knights to protect man from the many threats of the world, now known as the Ordo Sancti Hominis et Protector, or the Holy Order of the Protector of Man, or in short form the Tyrian Order. Tyr then told man the knowledge of Good and Evil, and created the Codex Sanctus for humans to live by. Tenets The core tenets of Solisanctia revolve around the divinity and supremecy of Aurorae, Tyr and Saint-Emperor Justinius the First. The world is in a fallen state, as the pure creations of Aurorae struggle endlessly against the corruptive planar influences. Where one goes in the afterlife is dependant upon their actions, or works and not of faith -- although only those who faithfully worship may enter the ideal afterlife. Each action accumulates a number of positive or negative points. Upon death, a person with a sufficiently high point score avoids purgatory and enters paradise (the details of which are for whatever reason are mysterious). Those who have average, or mediocre scores must serve a purgatory in the Aether, working as magic harvesters appropriate to their value. Those with very low scores are recycled into the cosmos, and their souls obliterated. Sects Ordo Crimsonus The Crimson Order is the largest sect within the religion, and is known for its extreme doctrine. Doctrinally, all corrupted lifeforms must be contained and then removed -- they believe all non-human sentients are foul perversions of life that seriously endanger mankind. Associating with any form of corruption can easily lead people astray, and cause them to endure many years in purgatory or to be obliterated from existence entirely. Although not all in the order follow this doctrine so closely. It is further divided between those that actively refuse to aid any non-human in any way, and sometimes hunt them down; and those that tolerate their existence and are willing to work with them to deal with greater threats. The Ordo Crimsonus controls the ecclesiastical hierarchy, centers of education and most church property. They are also responsible for maintaining the integrity of the faith; the elite zealots of the Crimson Crusade travel around the Empire administering justice and protection as they see fit. The rulings of the Crusade automatically supercede those of any local law enforcement or judiciary. While many aware of the acts of cruelty that they enact often, it is also accepted as necessary in order to prevent corruption. Ordo Officium The Order of Service is a fringe sect within Solisanctia that believes that the blanket anathematisation of necromancy isn't scripturally based, and that it is not only convenient but required that the dead continue their service to mankind after they have died. One has only sufficiently served mankind after their bones have been ground down to dust, and only then are they worthy to enter paradise. The Officium value mankind above all things, more than Aurorae or Tyr. The focus of their teachings is not on the many others that threaten mankind, but as to how one can most greatly contribute to society. Ideally, according to their teachings, man should be able to peacefully pursue its destiny while the bodies of the departed run and protect society. This sect is exclusive to territories that have been recovered from necromancer control, and are tolerated to the extent that they will maintain order. They are heavily supervised, and are only allowed to repurpose those already raised by necromancers. This sect is prone to 'disappearing' after order has been established. Ordo Mericius Established by Saint Mericius in 149 K.E, a great miracle worker, the Order of Mercy believes that only through great kindnesses and acts of mercy can those that have lost their path find their way. The Ordo Mericius believes that because other sentient beings are perversions of humanity, that their souls are ultimately recoverable, and it is their goal to save them from damnation. This order works largely outside of the Empire as missionaries, and is the only order that has large numbers of non-humans besides smallfolk. Each priest must take a vow of poverty and of pacifism, and they are not allowed to harm living beings. They often travel throughout foreign lands, helping in any way they can and spreading the teachings of Solisanctia where-ever they go. This order is known for its large number of martyrs that have been slaughtered by unbelievers, and their acts of mercies. Ordo Unitatis Established in the wake of the Freefolk Rebellion, the Order Unitatis teaches the goodness of not only humanity, but hauflins, gnomes, and dwarves. They believe that together they have been created by Aurorae to serve different purposes as stewards of Crelen. They preach unity between the peoples of the Empire, and encourage all to serve their ultimate purpose -- to advance the Empire. Many scientists can be found within their ranks. This sect is very popular within the Freefolk Republic and surrounding smallfolk enclaves. Ordo Imperius The Ordo Imperius can best be described as zealots of Justinius. They believe that Justinius is the living manifestation humanity in one being, and although not directly stated, is treated as a god equal to, and sometimes greater than Aurorae and Tyr. They believe that the Emperors are infallible reincarnations of the 'Eternal Emperor', and care little for corrupted lifeforms as long as they submit to Him. This concept is known as "Imperio magisterium", and is technically a law, though outdated and fallen out of favour.Category:Religion